Problem: Natasha has more than $\$1$ but less than $\$10$ worth of dimes. When she puts her dimes in stacks of 3, she has 1 left over. When she puts them in stacks of 4, she has 1 left over. When she puts them in stacks of 5, she also has 1 left over. How many dimes does Natasha have?
Explanation: Let $n$ be the number of dimes Natasha has.  We know that $10<n<100$.  The stacking data can be rephrased as  \begin{align*}
n&\equiv 1\pmod3\\
n&\equiv 1\pmod4\\
n&\equiv 1\pmod5.\\
\end{align*} Notice that any number $n$ such that $n\equiv 1\pmod{60}$ solves this system.  (The Chinese Remainder Theorem tells us that 1 is the only residue class modulo 60 that solves all of these equivalences.)  Therefore $n=\boxed{61}$ is between 10 and 100 and solves this system.